Two people can be separated by thousands of miles or across a town. With the development of the telephone, two people can hear each other's voice, and, to each of them, the experience is as if the other person was right next to them. Other developments have increased the perception of physical closeness. For example, teleconferencing and Internet cameras allow two people to see each other as well as hear each other over long distances.